


Art for Animal by Swordy

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: He might be an abhorrence, but he's the best chance they've got of winning this war. He's more than an effective attack dog - he's a weapon of mass destruction.





	Art for Animal by Swordy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485199) by [Swordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/pseuds/Swordy). 



> Credit for the bloody and gritty images goes to big_heart_june (I have been dying to use these out of the context she posted them in for AGES!) And it was a pleasure to art for such an amazing author as sw0rdy, she's a legend! And this fic is fucking brilliant! Created for round 1 of the quicky_bang ♥ That's it, I am DONE! Five down and no more to go, lol!


End file.
